


If We Were Heroes

by MelMeikoMeiLing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, clark kenty shiro, kind of, superman/batman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing/pseuds/MelMeikoMeiLing
Summary: Just a drabble. Clark Kent-like Shiro and sort of Batman-like Keith acting domestic, although they're just good friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written as a little something for me and my bestie. But, then I decided to share it!!
> 
> A/N: Since this was a short drabble, it's very lightly written, compared to what I usually do. At least, I hope it is!
> 
> A/N: This is written in the vein of “shiro is like superman, and keith is kind of like batman. but in usual superhero fashion, keith just doesn't recognize him when he takes his glasses off and he's in costume”.

It was another day at the Shirogane abode; nothing new; always the same. Shiro contented himself listening to the news via radio and sampling a bit of his breakfast. As a superhero, it had become routine for him to eat very lightly, a few bites at a time should he need to suddenly run out. As he took an indulgent taste of tea, Keith padded out of the backroom, stretching with a yawn. 

Another regular occurrence.

Since Keith was one to be a night owl, he'd usually end up crashing at Shiro's place instead of going home. In reality, after a full night of going over aircraft enhancements and fighting crime, Keith made Shiro's house a 2nd lair of sorts. The other never seemed to know about his alter ego, and certainly did not mind the company.

“Mornin',” Keith drawled, allowing himself another yawn. He neared the table, dragged out a chair and flopped down in it. Both elbows already atop the table, Keith sleepily peered over at Shiro's plain meal that was rarely ever different. “Fruit, sausage and eggs again huh?”

“You missed the toast. I'd eaten that already.”

The information failed to differ Keith's unamused expression, “Woow. There's a first. Normally, it's the fruit. You must be feeling bold, today.” He then pushed himself to sitting straight up and pulled a knee to his chest. “What's the occasion?”

Shiro eyed him momentarily, before nudging his glasses along the bridge of his nose with a finger. Secretly, Keith granted himself a tiny smile at the gesture, finding it cute.

“Do I need a reason to do something spontaneous?” Shiro inquired, timbre carrying a hint of playfulness.

Keith gave a snort and pinched a sausage link between his fingers. It was so soft and wrinkly, he couldn't help but squeeze it. Casually, he plucked it from the plate and sunk his teeth into it. “Hey, can I have a bite of this?”

Shiro shook his head and fully turned to face Keith, “You ALREADY took a bite of it, Keith!”

“Hmm. I guess I did,” he surmised with a shrug and proceeded to consume the rest of it, “You've got 4 more.”

“Are we really having this conversation, right now?” Eyes glimmering, Shiro tried his best to conceal beaming at this absurd man, but it all fell apart as laughter sprinkled throughout his words, “Because you're already in the wrong.”

“I always eat your food when you don't! You do it so slowly, and then you usually end up bolting out the door at any given moment so often, I've just started finishing your food for you. It's kind of sad~” Keith teased, sniping another sausage link and wiggling it at Shiro. The composed man simply sat there, staring at the silly display. Then, he suddenly leaned forward while holding his glasses in place at the hinge with his fingertips, and chomped on one end of the meat. A triumphant little smirk touched the corner of his lips as he receded, keeping his attention on Keith above the rims of his spectacles as he chewed. 

Silently, he dared Keith to make a retort, to which the shorter could do nothing about. 

“Now, what do you have to say?”

“….” Keith was a tad speechless. Yet, the ability to feign nonchalance was part of his line of work, and popped the rest of the sausage in his mouth, “Attempting randomness once in your life isn't enough. You still didn't eat it all, Shiro!”

Shiro spoke nothing in return, initially; his eyes studying Keith's body language in decadent sips. He then resumed sitting upright in his seat and palmed his mug of tea. “You've got me there.”

“And you're just going to admit defeat?!”

“Yep.”

“Believable.”

“Hahaha”

“Well, I better make something to eat. It's almost amazing that you're still here--”

Ironically, Shiro's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, and that familiar jingle that always reared itself whenever Shiro had to unexpectedly leave, pierced the lazy morning mood. Letting not a second slip in delay, Shiro rose from the table with a speed most men would find unfathomable. To Keith, it was just Tuesday.

“Nevermind,” Keith grumbled,”Don't worry! I'll take care of your leftovers by the time you show up!” He waved lackadaisically, while Shiro uttered a brisk “I'll be back” as he closed the door behind him. Alone, Keith pleasantly resumed chowing down on the remains of Shiro's breakfast. That guy was so straight laced and ordinary; he'd never change. Keith had no issue with this, however. His friend was exactly that. Being a 'warrior of the night', Keith knew too well what it was like to not have many one could trust. Thankfully, he was able to confide in two. 

The award for being in the number one spot went to Shiro. For someone so monotonously bland and dry-cut, Keith had rapidly grown fond of him. He could go as far as to say they were best friends. The second person, however was held in a very high regard. His build was similar to Shiro's, Keith supposed, but in the costume he wore, whatever wasn't covered with armor bulged in the most delightful ways about his frame. Even someone as reserved as Keith would have to admit to himself that he was quite star struck.

Black Paladin; he was the hero who punished no-gooders by day, while saving remaining ruffians for him, Red Lion, at night. On a few occasions, they've run into each other, fought together, shared lingering gazes. 

Caught up in memories, Keith sighed; elbow on the table, and chin in his hand, his gaze rolled to the now empty plate that once held that man's lame breakfast. He poked at it. 'If only Shiro were more daring like Black Paladin was. At least for a day.'

Just then, a change in voice sparked from the radio and the name of the hero Keith admired instantly widened his eyes. If he was mentioned on the local station, perhaps he was nearby? The chair clattered to the floor the moment Keith leapt off of it, and lay abandoned as he dashed to the windows. Shiro's apartment was mostly modest in appearance, but one thing that he splurged a bit on were these. High, arched, and veiled with fabric akin to gambeson for some reason, the glass allowed for a perfectly clear view. 

Hastily, Keith's vision darted everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. There was no sight of his idol. Should he whip out his specially designed binoculars? No. Maybe he'd be better off grabbing a gadget that could identify heat signatures? Scratch that. The most he could think of was to scale the building to reach the roof, but it would be best to don his alter ego if he were to do that, and it was far too early in the day.

Luckily, he didn't need to take much action. He caught glimpse of someone fly past the window, a trail of flame behind them. When Keith looked up, his chest tightened and a shallow gasp lifted from him.

Clad in values attuned to both light and shadow, Black Paladin hovered amongst the sky. A common thug was draped over a shoulder. The serious visage behind his helmet dimmed to a delicate smile, upon viewing Keith. A familiarity settled between them while Black Paladin's dark irises greeted him. Keith wasn't aware of what face he made just then, but the imagery of ravaging that mouth soon infiltrated his thoughts.

\--

Later that night, when it was about time for him to do some undercover crime-fighting of his own, Shiro returned home. Instinctively, he unraveled his tie, and slid out of his shoes. His socked feet left slight floor creaks under their muffled weight. 

“Sorry, I'm late. I'll get some dinner ordered before you leave out of here.”

“Nah, it's cool. I already ate,” Keith called back, passing from one room to the next. 

“Raided my fridge, again?”

“Nope. Just your cupboards, this time.”

“Oh. That means I still have at least milk and eggs left.”

Keith chuckled to himself at the attempted quip from Shiro. He was a great guy, but definitely incredibly ordinary. Ready to leave, Keith slipped a duffel bag on around his torso full of gadgets he had tinkered with while here, along with his costume. 

“Thanks for accommodating me, Shiro. I appreciate it.”

Shiro peered down at Keith, having the need to recalibrate his glasses only once; the corners of his lips curved. “Anytime.”

“Oh, you know the Black Paladin came around again, today. You missed him.”

“Oh yeah?” He managed to sound genuine.

“Yeah. Maybe you two should meet someday. He might shake up your life a bit.”

“Ah, I see. I'll consider it.”

“Yep.”

“By the way, Keith, what do you think he eats for breakfast?”

Keith contemplated the question. Thoughtfully, he quirked a taunting brow at Shiro, “Unfortunately, probably the exact same things that you do.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this encourages far more superhero AUs in the future by any of you!
> 
> -Mel


End file.
